


Knocking Pictures off the Wall

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Heavy kissing in the foyer can be dangerous to the furniture, so they take it upstairs.





	Knocking Pictures off the Wall

In his everyday life Mycroft Holmes was careful and measured. He had a cold, imperious reputation, even for a job filled with calculating men and women.

And then there was Greg Lestrade.

Mycroft and Greg all but stumbled into Mycroft’s house. Kissing in the back of Mycroft’s car, Greg’s wandering hands, Mycroft fondling Greg through his trousers… It had been all they could do to wait until they were behind closed doors.

Greg stole Mycroft’s breath all over again as he kicked the door closed behind them and pulled him into another heated kiss. Mycroft shrugged out of his jacket, missing the coat rack and only peripherally aware of the sound of it landing on the floor.

Greg tossed his own jacket in the same direction without looking, then pushed Mycroft’s suit jacket off his shoulders, letting it join the heap. He pulled Mycroft closer by the belt loops, then turned and shoved him against the nearest wall. Mycroft heard something fall off the small table by the door.

“Gregory,” he managed, gasping as Greg loosed his collar and attacked his throat. “For the sake of my furniture perhaps we should take this upstairs?”

“Should we?” asked Greg, rolling his hips and pinning Mycroft’s hands next to his head. 

Mycroft groaned and turned his head to capture Greg’s lips in a kiss, nipping at his lower lip. There was the sound of something else falling.

Greg broke away, laughing. “Fine. If I keep this up here, Anthea is going to think you had a break in.”

“Or you’ll move three inches to the left and trigger my security.”

Greg looked and realized just how close they were to the security pad. “Right. Come on.” He took Mycroft’s hand and pulled him through the foyer and up the stairs.

They reached the bedroom in record time. Greg cupped the back of Mycroft's head and pulled him into another kiss. Mycroft groaned and Greg backed Mycroft up until he could lay him down in the big bed.

“Incorrigible,” moaned Mycroft, looking up at him.

Greg grinned. “And you love it.” He opened up a few more buttons of Mycroft’s shirt and worshiped his throat.

Groaning, Mycroft grabbed his arse. Greg’s deft fingers opened his waistcoat, then finished the buttons of his shirt.

“God, I could taste every one of your freckles,” murmured Greg, kissing down his chest, lips and and tongue and hands and it was all Mycroft could do to hold on and let him do what he wished.

“Mine,” said Greg, moving back up again to flick his tongue across one of Mycroft’s nipples, taking it gently in his teeth as it pebbled. Mycroft groaned and arched up against him, hands moving to run through Greg’s hair.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Mycroft managed to gasp.

Greg knelt back and quickly stripped off his shirt. He watched Mycroft with hooded eyes as he loosened his belt.

Mycroft pushed Greg onto his back, freeing his cock the rest of the way and eagerly swallowing him down, too hungry to tease.

Greg cursed and thrust up into his mouth, reaching back to grab one of the bed posts as Mycroft bobbed his head.

Mycroft loved the feel of him heavy on his tongue. He got his own shirt and waistcoat off, then pushed down his trousers and pants, groaning and rutting against the bed.

“Oh come on, gorgeous, let me take care of that,” said Greg, sounding far more in control than Mycroft felt.

Mycroft raised his head and shifted forward to kiss Greg before turning to get his shoes and socks and the rest off.

Greg followed suit with his own clothes and pushed Mycroft onto his back, crawling over him and kissing him deeply, revelling in the feeling of skin to skin.

Mycroft teased his arse with a finger, making Greg groan and roll his hips against him. “Do I get to take you?” whispered Greg. “Please, Mycroft, I want to be inside of you.”

Thrilling under the attention, Mycroft nodded and kissed him back.

Greg broke the kiss to reach over and grab the lube. He moved down and spread Mycroft wide, coating his fingers and watching his face as he started to finger him open. 

“Yes, Gregory,” moaned Mycroft, eyes slipping closed under the attention. 

Greg leaned down to kiss his hip, his stomach, his thighs, avoiding his cock. He moved slowly, deliberately, drawing out the heat and the pleasure, making Mycroft shift his hips and draw up his knees.

Sitting up, Greg cupped his cheek until Mycroft opened his eyes again. Greg smiled at him, a look so full of love and adoration that Mycroft’s heart ached. He leaned up and kissed him gently.

Greg sighed softly. “I love you,” he murmured, shifting and looking down as he lined up his cock.

Mycroft reached out and cupped his chin, making him look back up. “I love you, too.”

Greg grinned and kissed him again, deeply, pushing into his lover.

Mycroft groaned and wrapped his arms around Greg, moving with him as he started to thrust. He could feel the muscles of Greg’s back flexing under his hands. Greg slipped his tongue into his mouth and Mycroft let himself be overwhelmed, moaning softly.

Greg knew just how to take him, just the right way to move. He pulled back and smiled at Mycroft again, taking his cock in hand. Mycroft’s eyes closed as Greg stroked him off, making him arch up and cry out as he came.

“Beautiful,” said Greg, leaning down to steal another kiss as he started thrusting harder, chasing his own climax. Mycroft nibbled his ear, murmuring encouragement.

Greg came with a soft groan, shivering as he clung to Mycroft.

“Amazing,” said Mycroft softly, kissing him.

Greg smiled against his lips as their heartbeats gradually slowed. Finally, he carefully pulled out and went to the en suite for a cloth to wipe them both up.

“I’m going back downstairs for some water, do you want anything?” asked Greg, finishing what he was doing and putting the cloth back before grabbing a robe from the back of the door.

“No, thank you,” said Mycroft, stretching and pulling the blankets up.

Greg chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Mycroft listened to Greg’s footsteps, just starting to drift off when Greg came back into the room. He felt the bed dip as Greg got under the covers, kissing the back of his neck and wrapping an arm around him. “You do have gremlins.”

“Hmm?” asked Mycroft.

“I went to pick up the mess we made in the foyer and it was already done.”

Mycroft smiled. “Wouldn’t that be a brownie? A gremlin is what infests machinery. Anyway, I can’t give away all my secrets, now can I?”

Greg squeezed his hip. “As long they don’t interrupt us.”

“I can assure you, it would only happen if half the city was on fire.” Mycroft settled under his touch.

“Less than half and they’re on their own?” asked Greg, kissing his shoulder again.

“A man needs to have his priorities,” said Mycroft. “Go to sleep.”

“Well, I suppose I shouldn’t argue with a man who’s an expert on the arcane.” Mycroft heard Greg settle onto his pillow. “You’re not a wizard, right?”

“You won’t find Hogwarts on my cv, no.”

“Hah, I knew you’d read it.” Greg snuggled a little closer. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to theartstudentyouhate and lmirandas for reading along, and to beltainefaire for the read over


End file.
